


Mother's Day

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Mother's Day, The boys are young in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: Noctis has a bad day at school when he realizes he doesn't have a mother to spend Mother's Day with. Meanwhile, Calliope has to help Regis get out of his depressive funk when he's missing his wife. Secrets are revealed and relationships change.AU of Poison and Wine.





	1. Mother's Day Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is an AU from my Poison and Wine fic. Like in the canon storyline, Aulea dies when Noct is a baby. Regis hasn’t engaged in a sexual relationship with Calliope as of yet. This is pure fluffiness in the first chapter. Nothing more. 
> 
> Character Ages  
> Noctis: 5   
> Regis: 35  
> Calliope: 22  
> Cor: 30  
> Clarus: 40  
> Gladio: 8  
> Ignis: 7

Little Noctis was very confused. At school, his teacher talked about a day called Mother’s Day. It was supposed to be the girl counterpart of the day he always loved, Father’s Day. Everyone in class was so excited to make cards and art for their mothers. Everyone, that is, except Noctis. He knew that he didn’t have a mama. It didn’t bother him when he was younger because he had Papa, but he felt a little left out now because all the kids were talking about their mothers and what they loved about them. 

When the bell rang, signaling school was dismissed, Noctis was the first to leave. He grabbed his backpack from his cubby and dashed out the door before anyone could see him. As he walked down the hall that led out to the front, his midnight hair became a curtain to hide the tears streaming down his little face. He was so obsessed with looking at his feet as he walked that he didn’t see a young woman in official black, her blond hair tied up in a bun. When he bumped into her, she let out a grunt and had to grab Noctis to keep him from falling. 

“Noct,” he recognized that voice anywhere. It was his Aunt Callie. “What are you doing, honey?” 

He peered up at her with his tear-filled blue eyes and could see the concern and love in her own ocean blues. He flung himself into her stomach and wept into her dress. Immediately, the woman wrapped her arms around Noctis and lifted him up like he was nothing more than a toddler. He hugged her around the neck and buried his face into her shoulder, still crying. Calliope’s free hand stroked his hair and rubbed at his back soothingly. 

“Come on now, Noctis,” she said in a gentle, motherly tone with a soft smile on her face. “It can’t be that bad. Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

He spilled out his problems to her in a jumble of words and tears as she carried him out to the car that always picked him up. Pity welled up in Calliope’s heart when she heard the young boy’s problems. She knew Mother’s Day was coming up because she had a card for her own mother, Carina Leonis. Thinking about her own mother made Calliope smile briefly. Even now, she went to her mama whenever she needed her. There were days when Calliope had a horrible time at work and she went to her mama, curling into the woman and crying into her shoulder like she was a child again. No matter how old Calliope got or where she got in her job, she was still her mother’s little girl. 

Once settled in the car, Calliope let Noctis rest his head on her lap, worn out from crying. She stroked his hair, her fingers tenderly working through the soft strands, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“It’s okay, Noct,” she whispered lovingly, wiping his tears away. “Auntie Callie’s got you. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“I want my mama,” he whimpered, stammering over his words and trying not to cry again. 

“I know, sweetheart,” she replied emotionally, hugging him close. 

He rested his head on her chest, soothed by her heartbeat, and big tears rolled down his cheeks, but he wasn’t whimpering anymore. He was so heartbreaking that even the driver had a hard time keeping a straight face. Prince or not, no kid should be without a mother. 

When they arrived at the Citadel, Calliope scooped a sleeping Noctis up and carried him up to his room, trying to keep herself from crying. She was greeted by a seven-year-old Ignis Scientia, whose glasses looked comically big on his tiny face, and could see that he was holding himself with the air of a graceful middle-aged man. 

“Good afternoon, Lady Calliope,” he said in that cute accented voice, placing a hand on his chest. 

She couldn’t help but smile at his endearing nature. “Hello, Ignis,” she said sweetly, barely containing herself from squealing out loud. He was so pretentiously cute that it was adorable. 

“Is the Young Prince alright?” the perceptive child gazed up to the sleeping prince in Calliope’s arms. 

“He’s had a rough day at school,” the woman replied, her smile now weary. 

“Mother’s Day,” guessed the child accurately. His intelligence sparked Calliope’s interest. 

“How did you know, Ignis?” she asked him, gazing down at him in a kind way. 

“The king has been pacing his study and he looks sad like he usually does this time of year,” answered Ignis, puffing his chest out in importance. “I gave him my Moogle plushie to keep him company.” 

Calliope knew that plush because Ignis has had it since he was a baby. She was surprised that the boy gave it to the king. “But, Ignis, won’t you miss your Moogle?” she asked the boy, smiling. 

The bespectacled boy nodded vigorously but his face was serious. “Yeah,” he replied like it was obvious, “but the king shouldn’t be lonely, Lady Calliope. I have Mama and Papa, but the king doesn’t have his queen. A king needs his queen. At least that’s what all the books say.” 

Tears welled up in Calliope’s eyes at the child’s sweet action. “Oh, Ignis,” she said in a trembling voice, alerting the young steward. 

“Did I say something to offend you, Lady Calliope?” he asked her, green eyes alarmed. 

She gave a small laugh. “No, Ignis,” she answered, shaking her head. “I’m just touched that you are such a kind-hearted boy.” 

Ignis’s lower lip jutted out. “I’m not a little boy,” he protested, puffing his chest out again. “I’m seven years old. I’m an adult now.” 

Calliope laughed at his pretentiousness again. “Of course,” she merely said, moving to place the sleeping prince on his bed. “Ignis, you won’t tell the king about Noctis’s little trouble at school, will you?” 

The young boy pursed his lips in concern. “Why, Lady Calliope?” he asked, walking over to her side. “Surely, King Regis would like to know that the prince had a bad day at school.” 

“I will tell him, Ignis,” supplied Calliope, gently placing Noctis's sleeping form on his bed. 

Once Noctis was situated in a comfortable sleeping position, she turned and bent down to Ignis’s level, placing an affectionate hand on his head before continuing. “You are a sweet lad, Ignis. Always stand by the prince, okay?” 

The boy nodded again. “Of course, Lady Calliope,” he replied, meaning every word he said. 

“Good,” she murmured, standing to take Ignis’s hand. “Now, let’s leave the prince to sleep.” 

Ignis looked like he wanted to argue but he decided against it, knowing he couldn’t argue with a grown up. His father would be displeased if he learned Ignis quarreled with an adult who worked with the king. Instead, he swallowed back his protests and walked out of the room with Calliope, giving the prince one more pitying glance before leaving.


	2. Mother's Day Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope comforts Regis during his grief and the two find out things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, this is where the smuttiness kicks in.

After the king’s meeting adjourned, Calliope willed herself to walk into his study, trying to keep her heart rate under control, and cleared her throat to make her presence know. The regal king, so striking and handsome, turned to look at her and he gave her a soft smile, his neatly groomed moustache curling up with his lips. 

“Good afternoon, Calliope,” he said formally, gesturing to a chair in the room opposite of his. “Please, sit.” 

She couldn’t refuse the king. Calliope walked over to the chair and sat down, hoping her movements were graceful. Ever since she was a kid, she had the biggest crush on the king. When he married Aulea, his beloved, it crushed Calliope but she had to be happy for his sake. He was happy and in love, and that was all she wanted for him. Until fate treacherously stole his beloved wife away, leaving their son without a mother. She was seventeen when Noctis was born and she looked after him like he was her own. She felt like she owed Aulea that. It was the only atonement for the sin of loving a married man who was devoted to his wife. 

“Your Grace,” said Calliope, praying her voice didn’t waver. 

“Please, Calliope,” he interrupted her with a small smile. “You know my name. You are my friend and we are alone. You are free to call me Regis.” 

“As you wish, Your—Regis,” she obeyed meekly, her blue eyes downcast, unable to meet his intense green ones. “I wish to discuss something important, sir.” Looking up to see the king’s questioning look, she continued. “Noctis walked out of school in tears. He told me that he wanted his mama. I think the class is making gifts and cards for their mothers and he felt left out and hurt.” 

Regis’s eyes lowered in sadness at her words. “My poor boy,” he whispered in a trembling tone, unable to keep his emotions at bay. “No child should be denied their mother, Calliope. No matter how much love and affection I give the boy, I cannot take Aulea’s place. I know he sleeps with one of her old shirts. Young Ignis told me.” Tears welled up in his eyes, making Calliope’s heart ache with pity and empathy, and trickled down his cheeks and into his neatly-groomed beard. “I failed her, Calliope.” 

At those words, Calliope was on her knees in front of him and she embraced the king, holding him like she did his son a few hours prior. She was comforting him like he was a child. “I cannot agree, sir,” she whispered softly, stroking his dark hair. “You are the best father a child could hope for. You have been effortless in your roles as both father and mother to Noctis. The Queen would be proud, sir. If she were here, she’d tell you to stop being so bone-headed and see it.” As soon as those last words were uttered, both Calliope and the king began laughing through their tears. 

“Oh, she would,” said Regis honestly. “She was the only one who would dare talk down a king. She was always like that, even when we were kids. Maybe that’s why I love her so much. I miss her, Calliope.” His voice wavered again, and he placed a hand on Calliope’s right bicep, squeezing it gently. 

“I know, sir,” she said soothingly, stroking his hair again. “I miss her too.” 

It was true. Even though Aulea was the one who married the man Calliope loved, the two women had a friendly relationship. The Queen always talked to her with deep respect and affection, and it made Calliope feel validated. On the Queen’s deathbed, the woman had the teenage girl brought to her chambers and told her something that Calliope hadn’t revealed to Regis in all the five years since it happened. 

(Flashback) 

“Calliope,” said the dying queen, reaching out for the young woman’s hand. 

“I’m here, Your Grace,” wept the teenaged Calliope, clutching the queen’s hand in her own. 

“Calliope, please,” whispered the woman, smiling weakly. “Call me Aulea.” 

“Aulea.” The poor girl burst into fresh tears and tried to keep her composure. 

“Watch over my dear Noctis,” said the queen hoarsely, her breath coming out in painful wheezes. “Keep my baby boy safe, Calliope. I, as a queen, as a woman, implore you to love him like I do.” 

“What are you talking about, Aulea?” cried Calliope, trying to keep herself from ugly crying. “You’ll get better.” 

Heartbroken, the queen shook her head slowly and her smile was radiant as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Make sure he does good in school,” she said quickly as if trying to get these words out before it was too late. “Hold him when he cries. Kiss him when he needs affection. Sing to him when he’s lonely. Let him know that I will be there even after I’m gone.” 

This broke Calliope completely. Her forehead fell against Aulea’s arm and she wept loudly. “You can’t die, Aulea,” she whimpered, squeezing the woman’s hand as if hoping her strength would pass on to the queen. “Regis will die if you do.” 

“That reminds me,” said the queen, sounding a bit like her cheerful old self. “Take care of my beloved Regis after I go. I know you love him, Calliope.” 

Those words pierced Calliope’s heart. “No, Aulea,” she denied vehemently, shaking her head. “I could never betray you.” 

“It’s alright, Calliope,” whispered Aulea, her smile loving and not judging. “I always knew. I can see why, though. You have a good taste in men, I must say.” Her smile became more teasing even though it physically hurt her to keep smiling. 

Calliope would have laughed if she wasn’t so distraught. “I never sought him out, Aulea,” she promised, hoping the woman wouldn’t think so. “He doesn’t know, and I never lusted after his touch.” That was a half lie because Calliope did wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped up in Regis’s strong, warm arms, but she never dreamed of having an adulterous affair with him. 

“It’s alright, Calliope,” repeated Aulea, not caring for that. “After I’m gone, comfort the king. Give him the love he deserves. He deserves to love and marry again. I love him too much to wish him to be alone. Promise me, Calliope, love him for me and for yourself. I wouldn’t choose anyone else. Take care of him, my dear one.” With that said, the dying woman placed a gentle hand on Calliope’s cheek and stroked a tear away with a tender thumb.

Calliope promised the dying woman that she would always love Noctis and Regis and look after them both. The queen died peacefully a few hours later, wrapped in the arms of the king she loved. There was great mourning, but Calliope never told Regis the promise she made to the queen. He was in too much pain to hear it and she didn’t want him to know that she loved him. It was too much and too soon.

(Flashback end)

“Calliope,” her king’s voice startled her back to the present. “Are you alright, my dear?” 

He seemed to regain his bearings. His voice was calm and steady, and the tears stopped. She found that it was safe to let him go and got up to return to her seat, trying to keep herself from flushing brightly. 

“Regis, I need to tell you something,” confessed the woman, steeling herself. “I never told you this five years ago because you were in so much pain, but you deserve to know. On the queen’s deathbed, I made a promise to her that I would look after both you and Noctis. That I would love you both like you deserved to be. My king, I love you.” 

Regis’s green eyes widened in shock at the revelation. He was aware of the little precocious crush she had on him when she was a child, but he never imagined that her feelings would continue and deepen into love. His expression must have scared her because she quickly apologized. 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” she said in genuine remorse, bowing her head once more. “I know I shouldn’t have fallen for you. You were married and happy. You had a baby on the way and Aulea was the best woman any man could hope for. I never wanted to…” Regis raised his hand for her to stop and she fell silent immediately, waiting to hear his reproof.

It never came. “Thank you, Calliope,” he murmured, and she dared to look up at him. She could see the love and affection in his eyes. “I must be honest with you, I have fallen in love with you as well. Seeing you with Noctis and your strength on the battlefield has all but cemented that. I never dreamed that I could find anyone after Aulea, but I did in the shape of a beautiful young woman who is a hard worker and dedicated to her country.” 

Calliope’s face flushed bright red and big tears rolled down her cheeks, her lower lip and chin trembling. She didn’t know what to feel. Of course, she loved her king, but she felt like she was betraying the woman he was married to. Even though Aulea told her to love Regis, Calliope didn’t know if she could without feeling immense guilt. She loved Regis, but she loved her queen as well and would never betray her. 

“I don’t want to love you,” wept Calliope, unburdening her heart. “You’re a married man.”

Regis took her hands in his own and squeezed them. “I was a married man, Calliope,” he said gently, giving her a soft look. 

“No,” choked out the young woman, shaking her head. “You are still devoted to Aulea, and you love her. You’re only saying you love me because you long for the companionship Aulea provided you. You could never love me like you love her. I’m nothing compared to her. She was the best wife any man could hope for. You were blessed with the best wife. I could never measure up to her.” 

Regis had enough of her talking so badly of herself, so he pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up. He could feel the warm tears on her cheeks and reached up to wipe them away with tender thumbs. Upon feeling his touch on her face, Calliope threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Somehow, she ended up on his lap and was running her fingers through his dark hair. It seemed that Regis was thirsting after the touch of a woman more than she thought because he was really going at her, slanting his lips across hers. 

In the back of her mind, she felt doubt because she wondered if he was roughly going at her because he was thinking of Aulea. She refused to let it plague her mind and decided to just enjoy the feeling of his lips against hers and being wrapped up his strong, warm arms. A whimper came from her as she kissed him deeply. Her skin prickled with delight, her blood burned in her veins, and her heart was hammering against her chest cavity. She never wanted to let him go. Eventually, they had to pull back to breathe, the rush of oxygen making her feel lightheaded.

“Calliope,” he breathed huskily, tightening his hold on her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she whimpered, feeling tears burn her eyes again. 

Suddenly, Regis lifted her up so their heights were even and kissed her like she wanted to be. His tongue plundered her mouth and she felt herself melting. She wrapped her arms around him and knew that she was helpless. His hands were everywhere, running up and down her back, cupping her bottom, and caressing her curves, and she felt her brain short-circuit. She found herself being carried somewhere and felt herself being placed on the desk. The hard surface was uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to stop now. Her mind was a mess and her hormones were in a tizzy, but she wanted this so badly. 

“Your Majesty…” she gasped out when she felt his lips and scruff on her neck. 

“You know my name, my love,” he purred out, his voice sounding like absolute sin. It made her squirm and her blood boiled under her skin. 

“Regis…” she sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. 

Upon hearing her voice, he continued his amorous assaults on her, kissing down her neck and clavicle, and started unzipping the back of her dress. The young virgin woman felt as if a warning siren went off in her mind. She has never done anything remotely sexual because she resigned herself to spinsterhood. She was out of her depth when it came to this. She may have wanted it, but she had no idea what she was doing. Against her will, she froze under Regis’s caresses and kisses. 

“Stop…” she squeaked out, placing her hands on Regis’s shoulders. 

Even though Regis was burning with passion, he obeyed her and pulled back to gaze down at her, his lust-darkened green eyes staring deep into her teary blue ones. “My love?” he said huskily, still aroused from feeling her. 

“I’ve never…” she stammered out, looking away from him. If she kept her eye contact with him, he would consume her. “I-I’m a virgin, Regis. I’ve never been with a man before.” 

Regis suddenly pulled away as her words sank in. “I’m so sorry, Calliope,” he said in a serious tone, even though his clothed erected revealed otherwise. “I didn’t know. I just assumed you were experienced because you are such a beautiful woman.” 

Her nerves shot, Calliope let out a nervous laugh and shook her head. “No man wants to be with a woman who can kick his ass,” she explained, her voice shaky from adrenaline. “Besides, I’ve never had time. My work is more important than relationships. You see, sir, I resigned myself to spinsterhood the moment you married Aulea, because I knew I would never love anyone other than you.” 

Regis’s green eyes seemed to lighten a bit as he heard that heartbreaking admonition. “My poor love,” he crooned gently, stroking back some of her blonde hair. “Now you have me, Calliope, and you will no longer have to hurt.” 

She could feel his calloused hand on the soft bare skin of her back and her heart skipped a beat. A raging fire lit in her loins and she knew what she wanted. She wanted Regis to nail her into the desk and claim her in every way. However, he began to pull away when she didn’t say anything. 

“Listen,” he said in a tender voice, stroking some more hair back. “I will respect you and leave you untouched. I do not want you to feel as if you are being forced into this.” 

Calliope frantically reacted and she grabbed Regis by the lapels of his dress shirt, pulling him back to her. She pressed her mouth to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down as she laid back on the desk once more. Regis’s semi-hard member stood at full attention when he felt her hands run down his back and untuck his shirt. He smirked against her lips as he continued unzipping her dress and slipped the garment down her lithe, curvy form. He went at her like a scavenger. He wouldn’t stop until her body was completely revealed to his eyes. She couldn’t keep up with him as he lifted her out of her dress and tore her bra and panties off. 

In a fit of passion, Calliope ripped at his shirt, popping the buttons, and tore the garment off. She knew that it would come out of her pay, but she didn’t care. She wanted him. Regis kept up with her and shrugged his ruined shirt off. She ran her hands all over his muscled chest, stroking the barely-there black down, and relished when she heard him let out an intoxicating moan. She smirked as she trailed her lips down his jawline and neck, loving how he moaned under her amorous assaults. She ran her hands through his midnight hair and pressed herself up against him, trying to chase away her fear. 

She knew that she could shrug the trembling as nerves, but Regis knew her better than that. He could feel her shaking against him and pulled back to look at her with concerned green eyes. 

“Is something wrong, Calliope?” he asked, his voice smoke-roughened with passion. 

“Just a little nervous,” she said in a shaky voice, trying to get herself under control. “I’m a bit overwhelmed. I mean, am I doing this right?” 

Regis gave her a loving smile. “Don’t overthink it,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her temple. “Feel. Do what you think would feel good.” 

To give her a demonstration, Regis kissed down her jawline and neck. Calliope could barely restrain herself. She began trembling for a different reason and her legs almost collapsed from under her. Regis lifted her up in his arms, his arms hooked around her legs, and pressed his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a rough, passionate kiss. He carried her back over to the desk and placed on top of it, pinning her down by the wrists. She let out a helpless whimper and it fed to Regis’s fire. It seemed he enjoyed dominating her. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he trailed his lips down her neck and the swell of her breasts. “My beautiful Calliope…All mine…” 

“Yours,” she gasped out, trying to keep her shaking under control. “All yours.”

Upon hearing that, he took the initiative. He guided his member into her trembling body and she immediately tensed from the intrusion. Pain echoed from the base of her spine and up her back and her internal muscles burned with the unfamiliar stretching. It didn’t take long for him to pop her hymen and she felt warm liquid trickle down her inner thigh. She knew it was blood from her popped innocence. The pain made her back arch and a whimper came from her quivering lips. Regis kissed down her neck and collar bone to try to distract her from the pain. 

“It’s okay, my love,” he said in a strained voice, probably affected by her tight inner muscles. “I will guide you through this. I’ll protect you.” 

“R-Regis…” she whined out, her bottom jaw trembling with the effort to hold a scream back. “It hurts…” 

“I know,” he whispered, kissing her on the side of her head. “Just relax. It’ll feel so good if you just relax.” 

At his gentle words, Calliope forced herself to relax. She closed her eyes and allowed the tension to flow out of her body, just like she did when she was training. This was just another training exercise of sorts. A very sexual training exercise, but an exercise all the same. As the pain began to subside a bit, she wrapped her legs around his waist and opened herself up to him. She heard Regis let out this intoxicating moan when he slid himself in further, bottoming out inside of her. When he spoke, it sounded like he was becoming an animal, unrestrained and wild.

“By the Six, you feel so damned good, love,” he growled out, trembling with the effort not to impale her. “Fuck, I must have you.” 

She gave a soft, keening cry, which gave him the initiative to continue. The first few thrusts were slow and gentle, as if testing the waters, and when she responded by rubbing herself against him, he snapped. He grabbed her by the hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and slammed into her, causing her to let out a scream of need. His movements became harsh and desperate, chasing after release, and Calliope wrapped her arms around him, moaning in his ear. He prickled in delight, enjoying the moans that fell headily from her lips, and increased his speed. She began tightening around him, choking his member in her heat, and he knew that she was going to cum. He knew because how loud and shrill her moans had become. He found it endlessly amusing that her stamina was lacking when it came to sex. She was so responsive, so tender, that it made desire burn in his veins. 

“My love,” he purred, making her tremble at the sound of his voice. “My sweet love…” 

The bedroom timber of his voice made Calliope let out another cry and she had no choice but to hold on when Regis decided to let go of the last of his restraint. She was shocked when he grew rougher, but it took her breath away and made her world spin. He grasped her, decorating her skin with bruises, and slammed into her, moving faster than she thought he could. She knew the Crystal weakened him, so it was surprising that he became an animal in this moment. She didn’t know he could still move like he did when he was a young prince fighting beyond the wall. His agility and skill made her unravel in his arms. Her cries of need became screams of yearning when he began hitting this spot inside of her that caused shockwaves of pleasure to run through her body. 

“R-Regis!” she screamed out his name, tightening around him even more. “Please!” 

“Tell me what you want, darling,” he purred seductively, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. “Tell your king what you need.” 

Remembering the power he held over her made this even hotter to her. “I need to cum,” she whimpered out, digging her hands into his ebony hair. “Please, let me cum, Your Majesty! Please!” 

Regis smirked at the desperation in her voice and thrusted into her until she shattered, screaming as she went over the edge. He let out a groan as her liquids drenched his member and looked down to see how sweet they looked joined together. Just feeling her juices on him urged him onwards. He continued thrusting into her, fucking her through two more orgasms, before finally hitting his limit. By the time he was about to cum, Calliope was an incomprehensible mess, unable to say anything more than his name and how to plead for more. It made him feel so exhilarated. He never knew that she had so much to give. It urged him to continue on, to wreck her beyond recognition. The mere thought of her boneless and on the verge of passing out was the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

Regis could feel his body tense up like a spring and knew he was ready to release inside of her. He wouldn’t let his seed go to waste. He closed his eyes and let out a low, drawn-out groan as he released and shot his seed deep inside of her, decorating her uterus with his benediction. Calliope milked him with gusto and began shaking and crying out as she had one last orgasm. This was the one. The one that made her toes curl and her blood turn to fire in her veins. Her mind felt like mush and she couldn't hear herself screaming out Regis's name. She knew she was screaming because her throat burned. It felt like she was soaring through the clouds. Stars danced across her vision as she started falling from her climax. 

Finally, the two sagged against the desk, breathing heavily, as Regis gently pulled out of her. In the back of his mind, he knew that he would have to get the desk cleaned, but he would worry about it later. Amusingly enough, he recovered quicker than she did. As she laid on the desk with his seed dripping out of her, drifting in and out of consciousness, Regis gently scooped her up into his arms, ignoring their shared nudity, and carried her into his room. He laid her down on his bed and pulled the covers up over her so she would remain warm and hidden from any prying eye. Too tired to properly clean himself, Regis got into bed next to her and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep next to the woman he loved more than life. This was peace to him. This was his heaven, his reprieve, and he would never let go of it.


End file.
